Ya Nadie Usa El Teléfono
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Una teleconferencia con Gwen, Merlín, Morgana y, por supuesto, su Imbecilidad Real. Gracias a Dios que Uther no está escuchando. Traducción autorizada por ForzaDelDestino.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **ForzaDelDestino**

**Resumen: **Una teleconferencia con Gwen, Merlín, Morgana y, por supuesto, su Imbecilidad Real. Gracias a Dios que Uther no está escuchando.

**Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de ForzaDelDestino, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Ya Nadie Usa El Teléfono**

(o _"Una Multiconferencia en Camelot"_)

* * *

Gwen: —¿Aló?

Merlín: —¿Aló, Gwen?

Gwen: —¿Merlín? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creer que estés utilizando el _teléfono_!

Merlín: —Mi computadora se colgó y he estado buscando un hechizo... Digo, una forma de arreglarla, pero no funciona.

Gwen: —Oh, qué mala suerte. Lo siento.

Merlín: —No puedo enviar correos, o MI's o MP's, no puedo utilizar Skype con nadie. Me siento inválido.

Gwen: —Qué lata.

Merlín: —Ni siquiera puedo verificar el buzón de entrada del castillo para ver si Arturo me dejó alguna orden.

Gwen: _*Se ríe entre dientes*_ —Ah, pobrecito.

Merlín: —No, es en serio, Gwen. Si piensa que estoy flojeando me hará limpiar los establos de nuevo.

Gwen: —O lavar sus calcetines.

Merlín: —O pulir su armadura.

Gwen: —Te vi poniéndole su armadura ayer.

Merlín: —He mejorado en eso, gracias a ti.

Gwen: —Fue tan lindo... te tomó el doble del tiempo necesario.

Merlín: —Fueron esas correas de cuero, son complicadas.

Gwen: —Yo creo que te tardaste más tiempo a propósito.

Merlín: —Oh, ¡anda ya, Gwen, de verdad!

Gwen: —Espera un minuto, está entrando otra llamada... es Morgana. La pondré en conferencia, si no te importa.

Morgana: —¿Gwen?, ¿qué sucede?, mi computadora no funciona.

Gwen: —¡No tú también! Merlín también está en la línea, Morgana.

Merlín: _*sonido estrepitoso*_ —¡Ay! ¡Carajo!

Morgana: —¿Merlín? ¿Estás bien?

Merlín: —¡Joder!

Morgana:_ *con mordacidad*_ —Me estás hablando a mí, no a Arturo, Merlín.

Merlín: —Lo siento... Sólo intentaba lanzar un... Digo, estaba intentando reinicializar y mi enrutador se desconectó.

_*Resoplidos de risa de Gwen y Morgana*_

Gwen: —Lo siento, ¡pero no sabes lo mal que sonó eso!

Morgana: —¿Hemos estado jugando con el pendrive de Arturo de nuevo, eh?

_*Ambas chicas se ríen a carcajadas*_

Merlín: —Muy gracioso.

Morgana: —Bueno, es un fastidio que los ordenadores no funcionen. Iba a llenar el buzón de Uther con correos anónimos.

Merlín: —Fenomenal.

Morgana: —O quizás una de esas cadenas anónimas. Saben, con algo como "**Debes enviar esto a diez amigos más. Si lo haces, tendrás buena suerte por quince días. Si no lo haces, se te caerá la polla**". Ese tipo de cosas.

Gwen: —Morgana, ¿viste el nuevo sitio web de Lancelot? Consiguió alguna especie de programa de software interactivo, y ha publicado sus fotos más deliciosas.

Merlín:_ *sarcásticamente*_ —¿Qué? ¿Facebook no es lo suficientemente bueno para él?

Morgana: —Es divertido que él y Artuto se lleven tan bien. Arturo no suele tomarse bien a la competencia.

Gwen: —¿Competencia?

Morgana: —Me refería al tipo militar.

Gwen: —Oh, ah, ya veo. Pero las fotos... se ve divino en ese bañador de piel de ciervo.

Merlín: —¿Dices que no está desnudo?

Gwen: —¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Merlín!—

Merlín: _*susurrando*_ —Exhibicionista.

Morgana: —Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Merlín. Arturo no se fija en su apariencia.

Gwen: —Eso es cierto. Si Lancelot estuviera bailando sobre la Mesa Redonda llevando una tanga de cota de malla, Arturo no le prestaría más atención que a sus sobras de ayer.

Morgana: —Mientras que a ti te mira, Merlín, como si fueses su crème brûlée de hoy.

Merlín: _*enfadado*_ —Cierto, ja, ja, ja.

Gwen: —De hecho, no ha mirado a nadie así desde que esa ramera, Sohia...

Morgana: —Menos mal que se fue, ¿eh, Merlín?

Merlín: —No sé de qué hablas. No sé nada sobre eso.

Morgana: _*significativamente_* —Por supuesto que no.

Gwen: —Dios mío, alguien está llamándome... es Gaius. ¿Debería ponerlo en conferencia?

Merlín: _*sarcásticamente*_ —¿Por qué no? Mientras más, mejor.

Gaius: _*ESTRUENDO*_ —GWEN, ¿TU COMPUTADORA FUNCIONA?

Gwen: —Gaius, por favor, ¡deja de gritar y desconecta el manos libres!

Gaius: —Oh, lo siento, Gwen. No puedo acostumbrarme a estos aparatos modernos. Sigo presionando los botones equivocados.

Morgana: _*riendo por lo bajo*_ —Es la primera vez que he escuchado a alguien llamar a un_ teléfono _moderno.

Gaius: —Ya está. Los jóvenes deberían tenernos un poco más de respeto.

Gwen: _*en voz baja*_ —Probablemente todavía recuerda utilizar los de disco.

Gaius: —Resulta, jovencita, que lo hago. Y eran perfectamente prácticos, muchas gracias. Estas cosas inalámbricas son imposibles, vivo perdiéndolas. Como la computadora. Nunca recuerdo cómo encenderla, Merlín tiene que hacerlo por mí cada mañana. Por cierto, hablando de Merlín, ¿alguna lo ha visto?

Merlín: —Estoy aquí, Gaius. En la línea.

Gaius: —Buen Dios, esa es otra cosa a la que no logro acostumbrarme. En mis días solíamos hablarle a una persona a la vez.

Merlín: —¿Me necesitas para algo? No creo que Arturo me necesite por el momento.

_*Morgana y Gwen ríen por lo bajo*_

Gaius: —Bueno, Arturo acababa de enviar un mensaje para ti. Parece que su computadora está fuera de servicio.

Merlín: —Si es sobre sus malditos calcetines, están limpios y los puse en cajón qu está debajo de la ventana.

Gaius: —Y Morgana, Uther la estaba buscando antes. Y se lo advierto, estaba de un terrible humor porque parece que no puede acceder a sus correos electrónicos. ¡Estaba maldiciendo sin parar!

Morgana: —¡Oh, no!

Gaius: —De hecho, no he oído tantas referencias escatológicas desde que los caballos reales comieron demasiados nabos en la feria.

Merlín: —Ni lo menciones. Tuve que limpiar los establos, ¿recuerdas?

Gaius: —Sabe que le gusta su compañía en las comidas, Morgana. Y, tal vez no me corresponda decir esto, pero...

Morgana: —Está bien, Gaius, ve al grano.

Gaius: —Es que... sabe que, desde que tuvimos ese problema con las excesivas ventas de pociones, al rey le gusta buscar malhechores y hechiceros en los sitios web, y bueno, sabe cómo usar Google, así que...

Morgana: —¿Y?

Gaius: —No es por criticar, Morgana, pero puede que quiera ser más discreta con lo que hace en línea. Si Uther viera esas fotos que publicó en Facebook...

Gwen y Merlín: —¡Qué!

Morgana: —No hay nada malo con esas fotos, Gaius. Cualquiera pensaría que hice un vídeo sexual con un Druida por la manera en la que lo dices. Me veo perfectamente decente. Estoy cubierta.

Gaius: —Bueno, apenas.

Morgana: —Oh, alguien está llamándome. ¡Es Arturo!

Gwen: —Menos mal que los técnicos de la empresa telefónica vinieron la semana pasada.

Arturo: —¿Morgana? ¿Tu computadora se colgó?

Morgana: —Sí, como las de todos los demás, no estás solo.

Arturo: —¿No habrás visto a Merlín? Mi habitación está hecha un desastre.

Merlín: —Qué encantador es ser necesitado.

Arturo: —¡Merlín, tú, tonto! Está patas arriba, ¡no puedo encontrar nada!

Morgana: —Qué modales. Si no puedes encontrar tus cosas es tu maldita culpa. Estábamos teniendo una maravillosa conversación hasta que sonó tu dulce voz.

Arturo:_ *sarcásticamente*_ —Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y sobre qué, si se puede preguntar, se trataba la maravillosa conversación?

Morgana: —Erm, estábamos hablando sobre Lancelot, por mi parte.

Merlín:_ *por lo bajo_* —Ese pajero.

Gwen: —¡Merlín, no lo es!

Arturo: —¿Gwen? Espera, ¿cuántos de ustedes están aquí?

Gaius: —Ninguna de las computadoras funciona, señor.

Arturo: —¿Gaius?

Gaius: —Bueno, no requeriré la ayuda de Merlín hoy, señor, así que es todo suyo.

Merlín: _*en un susurro*_ —Ah, los peligros de la servidumbre.

Arturo: —Oh, calla, Merlín; deja de quejarte. Una vez que mi habitación esté arreglada, necesito que me encuentres en los establos, vamos a cazar.

Merlín: —¿De nuevo, señor?

Arturo: —El nuevo semental necesita ejercicio.

_*Morgana y Gwen ríen por lo bajo*_

Arturo: —Digo, todavía no lo hemos domado.

_*Ambas chicas estallan en carcajadas*_

Merlín: —Ya le dije al mozo de cuadra que le diera algo de afrecho y le pusiera más heno.

Arturo: —Está bien, Merlín, me alegra ver que ese _greyware_ trabaja de vez en cuando.

Merlín: —¿_Greyware_, señor?

Arturo: _*ácidamente_* —Tu cerebro, idiota.

Gwen: —Hablando de heno, no tendremos que preocuparnos por las provisiones de invierno. Vi a los granjeros trayendo tres carretas llenas ayer, las pusieron todas en el pajar.

Morgana: _*llena de insinuación*_ —Antes que vayas a cazar, Arturo, ¿por qué no llevas a Merlín a revisar el pajar?

Arturo: —¿Qué?

Morgana: _*alegremente*_ —Ya sabes lo que piensa Uther. Digo, al parecer estos días nada es seguro. Hay hechiceros por todas partes. Dios no permita que haya uno escondiéndose en el heno. Los dos deberían ir allí y corroborar que todo esté seguro.

Arturo: —Morgana...

Morgana: _*con dulzura*_ —Sabes que quieres.

Gwen: _*susurrando*_ —También Merlín.

Merlín: —¡Oye!

Gwen: —El heno es para caballos, Merlín.

_*Todos los demás GRUÑEN audiblemente*_

Arturo:_ *intensamente sarcástico*_ —Por mucho que me gustaría continuar esta conversación completamente fascinante y estimulante, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Merlín: —Trabajo. Tienes trabajo.

Arturo: —Bueno, sí, Merlín,_ sucede_ que tengo que velar por la organización de este reino...

Morgana: —Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Uther.

Arturo: —...y los ejercicios militares de los caballeros, y las supervisiones de las patrullas...

Morgana: —¡Vaya!

Arturo: —...y el entrenamiento de sirvientes incompetentes. Así que ve, Merlín, apresúrate. Y no olvides estar en los establos en una hora. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no llegarás tarde esta vez?

Merlín: —No lo creo.

Arturo: —¿No lo crees qué?

Merlín: —No lo creo, señor.

Gwen:_ *reconfortante*_ —Nos vemos luego, Merlín.

Merlín: _*suspira*_ —Nos vemos en la cena, damas, Gaius.

_*Merlín cuelga*_

Arturo: —En serio, Morgana, la forma en la me hablas enfrente del servicio...

Morgana: —¿El servicio?

Arturo: —Ya sabes, Merlín y Gwen.

Gwen: _*por lo bajo*_ —Finjamos que no estoy aquí, ¿sí?

Morgana: _*derrochando dulzura*_ —Da igual, Arturo, saben que no deben molestarse en escucharnos. Y no te preocupes, querido amigo. Todos nos mantendremos alejados de los establos esta tarde.

Arturo: —¡MORGANA!

_*Morgana cuelga*_

Gwen: —Bueno, realmente tengo que irme. Morgana puede necesitarme para que prepare su vestido, hay un baile en el gran salón esta noche.

_*Gwen cuelga*_

Arturo: —Dios, Gaius, si alguien me hubiese dicho que el príncipe heredero de Camelot era tan poco respetado por sus súbditos...

_*Arturo cuelga*_

Gaius: —Yo, por mi parte, estoy agradecido de que Uther todavía no haya descubierto la eficacia política de intervenir los teléfonos.

_*Gaius cuelga*_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Greyware: **Es un término general que se utiliza a veces como una clasificación para las aplicaciones que se comportan de una manera molesta o indeseable y sin embargo, menos graves o problemáticas que el malware.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por ******ForzaDelDestino**

******Resumen: **Una teleconferencia con Gwen, Merlín, Morgana y, por supuesto, su Imbecilidad Real. Gracias a Dios que Uther no está escuchando.

******Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de ForzaDelDestino, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

******A la mañana siguiente: **

Morgana: —¿Aló, Arturo?

Arturo: —¿Morgana? ¿Las computadoras siguen fuera de servicio?

Morgana: —Dos técnicos de_ Ye Olde Motherboard, _en la parte baja del pueblo, vendrán esta tarde.

Arturo: —Gracias a Dios.

Morgana: —Sólo espero que no empeoren las cosas.

Arturo: —Tendremos que recurrir a las palomas mensajeras.

Morgana: —Uther tuvo que enviar _caballeros_ _mensajeros _anoche.

Arturo: —Lo sé, pude oírlos andando por los pasillos; eran más ruidosos que Merlín en uno de sus malos días.

Morgana: —Ah, bueno. Hablando de Merlín, ¿cómo estaba el pajar ayer?

Arturo: —¡Morgana!

Morgana: _*__con dulzura__* _—Bien, está bien, si no queremos contar nada... oh, Gwen está llamándome, le pedí que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. La pondré en conferencia, si no te importa.

Arturo: _*__glacialmente__* _—Por supuesto, ella es mucho más cortés que tú.

Gwen: —Buenos días, Morgana.

Morgana: —Buenos días, Gwen... Arturo también está aquí.

Gwen: —Oh... buenos días, mi señor.

Arturo: _*__bostezando__* __—_Mmmmfff... días, Gwen.

Morgana:*_por lo bajo_* —Modales, modales.

Gwen: —¿El rey sabe que las computadoras siguen fuera de servicio?

Arturo: —Sí, está al tanto de la situación, creo, pero no feliz al respecto.

Morgana: _*__riendo por lo bajo__* _—¡Pobre hombre! No puedo esperar a volver a estar en línea para así poder llenar su bandeja de entrada con correo basura.

Gwen: —Merlín está llamándome, lo pondré en conferencia, ¿sí?

Merlín: —¿Gwen? Las computadoras siguen colgadas.

Gwen: —No lo sabré yo.

Merlín: —El portero acaba de traer un mensaje de Lancelot. Afortunadamente, para él, lo envió por correo común.

Gwen: —¿Qué dijo?

Merlín: —Vendrá a Camelot la próxima semana.

Gwen: —¡Oh!

Morgana: —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Merlín: —Una estadía prolongada, según él. Eso debería alegrarles, damas.

Morgana: —¡Oh, Merlín! No hay necesidad de estar celoso. Disfrutamos su compañía, eso es todo.

Gwen: —Incluso Arturo la disfruta... es un _magnífico _luchador... practican lucha y justa cada vez que visita. Estoy segura de que Arturo lo invitará a una ronda de práctica con sable.

Merlín: —Mejor él que yo.

Gwen: _*__en broma* _—¿Y eso por qué?

Merlín: —Estoy cansado de que golpeen mi casco con la hoja de una espada, gracias.

Morgana: —Quizás quieras ver a Lancelot golpear el casco de Arturo con la hoja de la suya.

Merlín: —Bien, estoy dispuesto a admitir que él es bueno. ¿Alguna apuesta por si puede patear el trasero de Su Alteza en su próxima justa?

Arturo: —¡Ejem!

Merlín: —Ups.

Morgana: —Olvidé mencionarlo... Arturo también está en la línea.

Arturo: —Sólo recuerda que hoy el cepo está vacío, compañero.

Merlín: —Erm... ¡Gaius está llamándome! ¿Aló, Gaius?

Gaius: —¡Ey, Merlín! ¿Las computadoras siguen colgadas?

Merlín: —Sí, por supuesto, ¿no puedes ver?

Gaius: —Sabes que no puedo encender esas dichosas máquinas. No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan. Por eso es que siempre te pido a ti que lo hagas. Y qué es toda esa charla sobre apps. ¿Qué es una app?

Merlín: —Te explicaré luego. Aún mejor, haré que los técnicos te expliquen.

Arturo: —Ha sido encantador hablar con todos ustedes, pero debo partir hacia los campos, alguien ha reportado una plaga de grajas enormes.

Gaius: —¡Ugh! ¡Qué horrible! Espere... ¿dijo vacas enormes?

Arturo: —GRAJAS. Cuervos. Como sea.

El Gran Dragón:_ *__hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín__* __—__¡Merlín! ¡No dejes que Arturo vaya solo!_

Merlín: —Espera... ¿cómo te metiste en la línea?

El Gran Dragón: *_hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín_* —No estoy en la línea, muchacho tonto. Vamos, no dejes que el joven Pendragon vaya solo. Presiento que Camelot estará en un grave peligro. ¿Recuerdas el símbolo de Cornelius Sigan?

Merlín: —Oh, maldición, no otra vez.

Arturo: —Merlín, ¿de qué hablas?

El Gran Dragón: *_hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín_* —Recuerda el hechizo que te regalé, joven mago. Los salvará a ti y a Arturo, si Sigan realmente ha regresado.

Merlín: —Pensé que nos habíamos deshecho de él la última vez.

Arturo: —¡Lo sabía! Merlín ha enloquecido. Ahora está hablando solo.

El Gran Dragón: *_hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín_* —Nunca olvides, joven mago, que tú y Arturo son dos lados de...

Merlín: —Lo sé, lo sé, dos lados de la misma maldita moneda.

Arturo: —Desvaríos de locura. Es eso o ha estado tomando sidra otra vez.

Gwen: —¡Merlín! ¿Estás bien?

Arturo: —Debo haberle golpeado a su casco con demasiada fuerza en la práctica de espadas.

Gaius: —Merlín no ha estado durmiendo lo suficiente, señor.

Morgana:_ *__por lo bajo__*__—__Bueno, ya somos dos._

Gwen: —Oh, pobre Merlín. _**Debes **_ir a la cama más temprano.

Morgana: —No es su culpa que Arturo lo mantenga despierto hasta tarde.

Arturo: —Morgana...

Morgana: —Bueno, no deberías agotarlo así. Sabe Dios qué es lo que le has estado mandando a hacer al pobre chico...

Arturo: —Morgana...

Morgana: —O lo que le has estado haciendo al pobre chico.

Arturo: —¡MORGANA!

El Gran Dragón: *_hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín_* —Recuerda, Merlín, que tu destino está unido al de Arturo.

Merlín: —Está bien para ti decirlo. No tenía idea de que _más que mi destino _estaría unido a...

Arturo: —Merlín, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Gaius: —Creo que mejor llevo a Merlín a su habitación, mi señor. Es evidente que no está bien.

Merlín: —¿Me ayudarás o no?

El Gran Dragón: *_hablándole telepáticamente a Merlín_* —Ya lo he hecho. *_risa burlona_*

Gwen: —Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, Merlín.

Merlín: —Claro. Gracias. Sólo huye como siempre lo haces.

Gaius: —Merlín, por favor, dinos qué sucede.

Arturo: —¿Cómo podemos ayudarte si no logramos hacer que nos digas qué pasa?

Morgana: —Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz, pobre Merlín. Necesita descansar.

Gaius: —Merlín, ¿dónde estás? Gwen, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a llevarlo a su habitación.

Merlín: —No. Me. Pasa. Nada.

Arturo: —Claro que no. *_susurra_* Gaius, ¿no tendrás algún sedante que podamos darle?

Gaius: —Puede que tenga algo en mi taller. Ayer hice un elixir para Morgana.

Morgana:_ *__por lo bajo__* __—__No funcionó._

Merlín: —No necesito ningún sedante, muchas gracias.

Arturo: —Gaius, yo puedo inmovilizarlo mientras tú se lo das.

Morgana:_ *__exasperada__* __—__Estoy segura de que estás __muy__ acostumbrado a __inmovilizarlo__, Arturo, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz._

Merlín: —Cierto. Bien, ya está. Me voy.

___Merlín cuelga._

Gaius: —Iré a vigilarlo, señor.

___Gaius cuelga._

Morgana: —¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho!

___Morgana ____cuelga._

Arturo: —¿Gwen? ¿Sigues allí?

Gwen: —Sí, estoy aquí, señor.

Arturo: —¿Por qué Merlín está enojado conmigo?

Gwen: —Tal vez él cree que usted está enojado con él, señor.

Arturo: —¿Enojado con él? No estoy enojado... sólo preocupado. Digo, parece un poco más, bueno, extraño de lo normal, ¿no?

Gwen: —Estoy seguro de que Gaius puede encargarse de él.

Arturo: —No veo por qué debería estar enojado conmigo.

Gwen: ___*____maliciosamente*_ —Bueno... ¿tiene usted algún hábito que pueda estar dándole problemas?

Arturo: —Yo...

Gwen: —¿Cuántas veces lo hizo limpiar el establo esta semana?

Arturo: —Yo...

Gwen: —Tal vez simplemente está cansado de lavarle los calcetines.

Arturo: —Gwen, yo...

Gwen: —O tal vez es porque usted ronca, señor.

___Gwen ____cuelga._

Arturo: —Oh, maldición.

___A____rturo cuelga._

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Se suponía que actualizaría la semana después de haber publicado, pero he estado ocupada... bueno, leyendo fics. Also, hace unos días el cargador de mi pc se ha dañó y estoy tratando de conseguir otro. Voy de mal en peor, __pero trataré de tardar menos con la próxima actualización._

_Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar :)_


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **ForzaDelDestino**

**Resumen:**Una teleconferencia con Gwen, Merlín, Morgana y, por supuesto, su Imbecilidad Real. Gracias a Dios que Uther no está escuchando.

**Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de ForzaDelDestino, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente: **

Gwen: —¿Mi lady? Aló, Morgana, ¿es usted?

Morgana: —¡Hay mucha estática! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que los técnicos harían que las computadoras volvieran a entrar en funcionamiento _ayer._

Gwen: —Eso se suponía. Pero hay un problema con el cableado, según ellos. Parece que uno de los cables subterráneos fue quemado.

Morgana: —¿En serio? ¿Cómo pasó?

Gwen: —No lo sé. Dijeron que habían indicios de fuego por todo el sitio.

Morgana: —Uther estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Gwen: —¿De nuevo?

Morgana: —Cree que fue hechicería, parloteó sobre ello por horas. Claro, cree que todo es hechicería. ¡Ay!, Arturo está llamándome. Esa es la segunda vez esta mañana.

Arturo: —¿Morgana? ¿Alguien ha visto a Merlín?

Gwen: —Gaius dijo que todavía estaba descansando en su habitación, señor. Así que allí debe estar. Ayer estaba delirando bastante.

Morgana: —Igual estarías tú si tuvieras que trabajar para Arturo.

Arturo: *_indignado_* —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No es cómo si lo golpeara o algo.

Morgana: —Tal vez Merlín necesita unas vacaciones. ¿Por qué no le das una semana libre? Puedes sobrevivir una semana sin él, ¿o no, Arturo?

Arturo: —Por supuesto que no. Eso es... definitivamente no. Mi armadura necesita ser pulida, mis botas necesitan ser limpiadas, mis perros necesitan que los ejerciten, mi chimenea necesita ser deshollinada, mi _cama _necesita sábanas nuevas, mi establo necesita ser limpiado y tengo una _montaña _de ropa sucia.

Gwen: _*preocupada* _—Eso es un montón de trabajo, señor.

Morgana: *_con tono angelical* _—Sin lugar a dudas, esa es la razón por la que se queda en tu habitación hasta tan tarde.

Arturo: —Mor...

Morgana: *_dulcemente_* —Da igual, da igual. Bueno, ¿qué pasó ayer con la plaga de cuervos?

Arturo: —Falsa alarma, Morgs. Cuervos ordinarios, no había nada mágico en ellos. Al parecer un campesino tonto había estado borracho.

Gwen: —Gaius está llamando... oh, espero que su manos libres esté desactivado.

Gaius: —¿Gwen? ¿Las dichosas computadoras siguen sin funcionar?

Gwen: —Los técnicos dicen que nuestro cable subterráneo fue quemado.

Gaius: —¿Creen que fue alguna clase de accidente? ¿O un acto deliberado?

Morgana: —Naturalmente, Uther piensa que fue hechicería y un hechicero _malvado_, por supuesto, ¿hay algo más en su cabeza? Según él, la última tendencia es el terrorismo doméstico.

Gaius: *_murmura_* —¡Buen Dios! _*alza la voz* _Bueno, les contentará saber que Merlín está mejorando.

Gwen: —¡Esa es una gran noticia, Gaius!

Morgana: —Necesitaba descansar. Lo explotas, Arturo.

Arturo: —No es cierto.

Morgana: —Tengo una idea. Ha habido tanto que hacer, a Gwen le serviría algo de ayuda. ¿Por qué Merlín no trabaja para mí más o menos por una semana?

Arturo: —Imposible.

Morgana: —¿Oh?

Arturo: —No lo permitiré. ¿Darte tus pociones para dormir antes de acostarte? ¿Llevarte flores que recogió él mismo? Debe saber cuál es su lugar.

Morgana: *_con frialdad_* —Lo que significa que debe saber que su lugar es contigo, ¿eso es todo?

Arturo: —¡Morgana! Te...

Gaius: —¡Merlín está llamándome! Pensé que dormiría toda la mañana.

Merlín: _*atontado*_—¿Gaius? ¿Qué tenía esa medicina?

Gaius: —Tintura de valeriana, mi muchacho. Dormiste como un lirón.

Merlín: _*atontado* _—Me siento algo mareado.

Gaius: —Me quedé contigo por un rato, para asegurarme. Estabas hablando dormido.

Merlín: *_atontado_* —Oh, no.

Gaius: —Delirio clásico, me temo. Dijiste algo sobre ser comido por un wildren.

Merlín: —Erm...

Gaius: —Aunque por qué un wildren querría comerte...

Gwen: _*riendo tontamente* _—Quizás Merlín es sabroso, Gaius.

Morgana: —Pregúntale a Arturo.

_Arturo masculla furiosamente en el fondo. _

Merlín: *_todavía atontado_* —¿Qué más dije?

Gaius: _*incómodamente* _—Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez hubieron algunas cosas que es mejor no repetir.

Arturo: —¿En serio? ¿Por ejemplo?

Gaius: _*con mucha más incomodidad* _—Bueno, me temo que no puedo repetir...

Merlín: _*todavía atontado* _—No puedo taltar al frabajo... Digo, no puedo faltar al trabajo hoy.

Morgana: —Lo que me recuerda... alguien tiene que preparar una habitación para nuestro invitado.

Gwen: —¡Oh... Lancelot!

Morgana: —Estará aquí la próxima semana.

Gwen: —¡Oh, sí!

Arturo:_*por lo bajo* __—__¡Mujeres!_

Merlín: —Ey... ¿cuántos de ustedes están en esta línea?

Morgana: —Me temo que está Arturo, y también estamos Gwen, Gaius y yo.

Merlín: —Y las computadoras siguen colgadas.

Arturo: —¿Te tomó un buen rato darte cuenta, no?

Merlín: _*por lo bajo* _—Imbécil.

Arturo: _*audiblemente* _—¡Idiota!

Merlín: —No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar...

Arturo: —El greyware necesita una actualización, ¿no?

Gwen: _*por lo bajo* _—Odio decirlo, pero suenan como...

Morgana: *_en alto_* —Una vieja pareja de casados.

_Ambas chicas resoplan de risa._

Arturo: —Como no te has molestado en preguntar, Merlín, deberías saber que las computadoras siguen fuera de servicio porque un cable subterráneo fue dañado por fuego.

Merlín: —¿Qué? ¿Dijiste por _fuego_?

Arturo: —Tan sordo como tonto.

Merlín: —¡Gaius! ¿Sabías de esto?

Gaius: —Acabo de enterarme.

Merlín: _*susurra* _—Gaius, debe haber sido... _¡él!_

Gaius: —¿Eh?

Merlín: _*susurra* _—Tú sabes quién... alas... escamosas... aliento de fuego... ya sabes.

Arturo: —Gaius, pensé que dijiste que estaba mejor.

Gaius: —Bueno, yo...

Arturo: —Ahora sí que suenan como alucinaciones.

Gaius: _*susurra* _—Merlín, ¿por qué tú-sabes-quién querría...?

Merlín: _*susurra* _—Seguro quiere mantenernos privados del Internet.

Arturo: —Ah, Gaius, no tú también.

Gaius: —¿Qué fue eso, señor?

Arturo: *_por lo bajo_* —Debe ser contagioso.

Gaius: —Merlín, ¿dónde estás?

Merlín: —En el gran salón. Puedo bajar al...

Arturo: —_Merlín_, no te muevas. Gaius, Gwen, tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación.

Morgana: —Vamos, Gwen. Nosotras podemos ayudarte, Arturo.

Arturo: —Yo puedo cargarlo hasta la cama.

Morgana: —Pensándolo bien, tal vez no quieres nuestra ayuda.

Merlín:_*susurra*_ —¿Crees que haya creado su propio sitio web?

Gaius: —¡Imposible! Digo..., ¡imposible! No hay terminales allí abajo.

Arturo: —¿Abajo dónde? ¿De qué hablan? Morgana, Gwen, juro que esto es contagioso.

Gwen: —Si no me necesitan, entonces iré a las habitaciones de huéspedes y prepararé una.

Morgana: _*riendo por lo bajo* _—Ah, el irresistible Lancelot.

Arturo: —¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan irresistible sobre Lancelot? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Morgana: —Un montón de humildad, para comenzar.

Gwen: —Él salvó mi vida.

Arturo: —¡_Él _salvó tu vida! _¡Él! _¿Y qué de mí? ¿Yo no ayudé a salvar tu vida también?

Morgana: _*susurra* _—¡Gwen! ¿Te besó?

Gwen: _*confundida* _—¿Quién me besó?

Morgana: _*exasperada* _—¡Lancelot, por supuesto!

Gwen: —Oh... Lancelot. _*susurra* _Sí, lo hizo.

Arturo: —¡Qué! ¿Te escuché decir que Lancelot te besó?

Gwen: —Bueno...

Arturo: _*susurra* _—¿Le correspondiste?

Gwen: —Señor...

Arturo: *_susurra_*—¿Sabe él que yo te...?

Gwen: —¡Shhhhh!

Morgana: —Espera un momento, Gwen. ¿Cuántas personas has estado besando?

Merlín: _*susurra* _—¡Gwen! Yo no le dije ha nadie que tú me besast...

Arturo: —_¡Qué! _Espera... ¡no es posible que hayas besado a _Merlín_!

Gaius: _*alarmado* _—No le haga caso a Merlín, señor, está sobre medicado.

Morgana: _*sorprendida* _—¡Santo cielo, Gwen!

Gwen: _*completamente nerviosa*_ —Realmente tengo que ir... ir... ¡a ver la limpieza!

Arturo: —_¡Guinevere!_

Morgana: —¡Auch! ¡Deja de gritar!

Merlín: _*murmurando*_ —No estoy sobre medicado.

_Gwen cuelga._

Morgana: —Trataré de encontrarla. En serio... creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla.

_Morgana cuelga._

Merlín: —Gaius, prometo que volveré en un momento, pero primero tengo que bajar al... ya sabes.

_Merlín cuelga._

Arturo: —Gaius... ¿todos en este castillo han enloquecido?

_Arturo cuelga._

Gaius: —¡Estos jóvenes de hoy! No tienen sentido de autocontrol.

_Gaius cuelga._

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
